


Consolation Prize

by PettyKing



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned XANAWill, Omega Verse, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Ulrich's Dad, Unrealistic Omegaverse Anatomy, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyKing/pseuds/PettyKing
Summary: The decades long war has ended but an estranged alpha soldier still finds himself in battle between right and wrong, especially after his over-demanding father enforces a war prisoner into his care. The prisoner in question being the right hand man of the now defeated warlord, and the prisoner is also an omega. Typical.
Relationships: William Dunbar/Ulrich Stern
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no one asked for this. But I wanted this. Now I decided to share it here. So here we are.
> 
> Another warning is that, it is an omegaverse fic so it contains a lot of dubious content(heats/ruts), and unrealistic sex and anatomy such as omega and alpha genitals. Also while I do make tons of works with William as FTM, using the tag here for this fic is a bit inaccurate on my part because there's a vast variety of genitals in my interpretations of omegaverse.
> 
> This was self indulgent honestly. lmao.

Ulrich trudged tiredly down the halls within the desert palace toward his room. Despite having finally returned home from war he did not seem happy or even the least bit relieved. It was understandable though, this place never really felt like a home to him.

His father was the king and a ruthless demanding one at that. So naturally because Ulrich was not a cruel brute like the man, or any of his older brothers, he was outcast and shamed. For as long as he could remember, Ulrich was in the shadows of all his brothers that he was just plain invisible to the kingdom. To be honest he was quite content with that too.

But then war had struck and in the process of it the king had lost all his sons, leaving him with just Ulrich.

And now that Ulrich was his only heir the expectations he had on the young alpha expanded in tenfold.

_"Be more aggressive."_

_"Be more like a prime leader."_

_"You need to let your instincts take control."_

_"You need to be more like your brothers."_

Etc., etc...

If Ulrich was being honest, he couldn't even remember much of his brothers.

Like him they were all alphas, which to have in a row like that was as rare as rain in this land. But that was all he remembered of his brothers. They never shared any casual or brotherly talks. Between any of them there was no bantering, no fighting, no hugs or even an acknowledgment of the others' existences. If not for them being royal he probably would have even had trouble remembering their names and faces.

From the start of their births, all of them were established by their father to be rivals to each other for the throne. A throne Ulrich did not want. He wanted freedom. He wanted to leave this dry place and go see the world, to be part of something meaningful. But he couldn't even have that because the king would not allow a black sheep in his pack. Ulrich HAD to be like his brothers. Brutish, power hungry alphas taking control of everything and everyone in their sights.

And Ulrich was none of that.

Not to mention the way they treated omegas would always made Ulrich's stomach churn with disgust. Too many occasions where he's walked down the palace halls and had passed by many of the palace's omega concubines. Always seeing them weep alone or with others, all of them looking broken or exhausted beyond their limits. He's seen their shattered spirits, their clothes torn, and their bodies bruised and sometimes even bloodied.

To make things more worse, and uncomfortable, there had been one too many times where Ulrich had gone to his room to find a concubine, that his father had sent, only to send them away untouched but still nervous.

That's why Ulrich found it to be a blessing and miracle that he was chosen y the "fabled" alpha princess, Aelita, to become a part of her army during the great war against the villain, XANA.

Of course the war did have to end, however Ulrich didn't know that it had also meant that he was to go back home. When the war against the criminal XANA ended, all the monsters under their command seemed to have fled back to the volcanic outskirts. Without a leader to command them, the monster had resorted by to their natural instincts.

All that was left of the dark army were just only a few soldiers and it's infamous lieutenant, William.

William was a mystery, he came from nowhere bearing a mask to shield his face. And just like Aelita he too was capable of being able use magic. It was with this little piece of information that Aelita learned that William was not only an elf, but an omega one at that.

Within the twisted rules of the nature, there were people in this world who were able to cast magic but only if they were able to bear a child. As a female alpha, it was harder for Aelita to bear children, but it was still very much possible for her to use magic nonetheless. A male omega however was very much capable of getting pregnant, therefore very much capable of using magic.

How XANA got a hold of William was something Aelita will never know.

Despite being an omega, William was incredibly ruthless on the battlefield. It was him as well that had done the infamous siege against the desert kingdom. The very same which resulted in the death of Ulrich's brothers. So naturally when the war ended, Ulrich's father had demanded that William would have to pay for his crimes in his land, and in his court. Aelita obliged, though she was hesitate to...

So that is what brought Ulrich back to the dreadful place. He and his soldiers had to escort William, as well as a few enemy soldiers, back to the desert kingdom to face trial before the royal court.

After dropping the group of criminals off at the royal court Ulrich stayed away from the palace grounds, avoiding the area completely. He didn't even attend the trial, instead he decided for a solemn stroll around the destroyed parts of his kingdom.

But eventually when nightfall came he had made his way back to the palace, hoping to just rest and leave in the morning without another word. Already he was heading up to his room to end the day. Thankfully he did not run into anyone on the way.

However just as soon as he approached the heavy doors to his room he could already smell the presence of another person inside. After a moment's hesitation, Ulrich took a deep breath and opened the door. He frowned upon seeing a figure sitting upright on his bed. The person was unrecognizable but the way they flinched and turned told Ulrich all he needed to know. They were just another concubine that his father was attempting to wave in front of him.

Before he could speak or even step forward to help free the omega, he stopped in his tracks. The smell wafting from the other was very recognizable; a smoky yet sweet aroma. Ulrich knew that smell...

"William?!" Thinking it was an attack, Ulrich had stepped back, reaching for his blade. However when he got a better look at the other man his hand had just dropped back down to his side.

William's wrists were chained behind his back, and he was glaring daggers at Ulrich's direction. His face was another story too, Ulrich had only ever known the other with his mask on, and his hair tied up in some random style. But now, he saw that the man's hair was undone so long his wavy curls had now framed his face and poured down around his shoulders.

He had on mouth gag as well, along with the usual concubine garb; a translucent white cloth that was loosely wrapped around him and only held together by a decorated rope.

Testing the waters Ulrich took a step forward and immediately he heard a soft growl erupt from the omega. William scooted backwards and then sideways to avoid the alpha who stepped around the bed to get to the other side of the room.

Seeing now that William wasn't a threat, Ulrich walked over to the rather dingy desk near his bedside. He then placed his blades on top of it, leaving his hands over them as he began to ponder.

Usually he'd send the concubines away but this was different, there was no where to send William. There was a chamber just for the concubines to stay in but he doubted that's where they would hold him.

As bad as it sounded, Ulrich honestly thought William was going to be executed.

But that old man of his had other plans, of course, he was still trying to turn Ulrich into another one of his brothers.

Ulrich contemplated the prison for a second before shaking his head. He has heard too many horror stories of the place. As much as he hated William he thought that even he didn't deserve such a hell, no one did.

Ulrich sighed again and stood straight to look at William, then he raised his hands up to show that no harm was to be done. All the omega did was squint at the other as he examined him up and down for any sort of tricks. Slowly Ulrich began to walk forward toward the bed but was then met with a low growl once again.

"Hey. Look. I don't know what this is either. But I'm not gonna...do anything if that's what you're afraid of."

It earned Ulrich a scoff along with an eye-roll from the omega.

He doesn't believe him.

Of course. Who would? He was an omega left tied up in an alpha's room after all. It was like leaving a hen in the same room as a fox.

However, Ulrich did wanted his bed back so that he could sleep. Though he did not see that happening anytime soon so he groaned and then walked back to his desk.

"Fine. Stay there then I don't care. Not like I'm sticking around anyways." Ulrich mutters before sitting down. In the meantime he could at least write letters to his friends, the other warriors he traveled with...

William peered up at the brunet one more time before he started to fumble with his restraints. They was iron shackles on his ankles and on his wrists along with a matching iron collar on his neck, and all of them were inscribed with old elven writing. Most likely they were made to cancel his magic--otherwise he would've already poofed away into a cloud of smoke. The inscription would also glow occasionally whenever William struggled with his bonds, his skin was even burning under the iron when he tried to use his smoke powers.

After several minutes of silence being interrupted by the small grunting, and sizzling noises, Ulrich began to grow annoyed and had let out a loud exhale.

"They were made with elf magic, they're not gonna come off easily so stop already you're just hurting yourself."

That earned Ulrich another glare from William who just turned away to completely ignore him; as if he was the rude one.

Ulrich only sighed and turned his attention back to his writing. After a few more moments of distracting sounds, Ulrich heard a soft thud and then finally complete silence. Curious, Ulrich glanced over and saw William drooped over himself on the mattress completely knocked out.

The omega had used up all his strength and energy trying to use his magic.

All Ulrich did was shake his head and resume his work till he too was sitting drooped over on the desk with much exhaustion.

* * *

The next day Ulrich tried to request an audience with the king. He still couldn't believe that he, the prince, had to be granted permission to speak to him. It was his own damn father for crying out loud!

Unfortunately, but to no surprise, his request was denied automatically due to the king having a "busy" schedule.

Ulrich just wanted an explanation for last night. He wanted to tell the old man to back off for good, and of course he wanted to announce that he wasn't staying in this dry wasteland anymore.

He had a new life now with friends he cared about and those very same people cared about him in return.

He wasn't going to turn into another bastard alpha king, abusing omegas and reigning the land with fear and power.

That wasn't him, he was a chosen warrior. What he wanted was to help clean up the messes XANA left behind during their terror.

It was gonna happen whether his father blessed it or not.

But then that just left the issue of William. What would happen to him if he left? Was he going to end up a concubine? A prostitute tossed away in some unknown random brothel? A dungeon omega?

That last one made Ulrich shiver. He's heard horrific stories of omegas that were imprisoned. All of them being used nonstop by alpha prisoners and guards. To the point of their minds and bodies breaking. All of their forced induced heats practically frying their brains into nothing.

He didn't have it in him to know all that and still send William there.

William was a criminal, a war criminal, who slaughtered thousands and destroyed homes; this kingdom and its princes included. But...that didn't mean he deserved such a fate. As a matter fact, no one did, criminal or not...He'd rather William just rot alone in a cell forever just only bearing the weight of the crimes he's committed.

Ulrich couldn't leave knowing he possibly left William behind to a fate worse than death. A part of him actually wished he was a bit like his family, that way he could leave William behind without being tortured by the guilt. He couldn't help but think back to a conversation he had with Aelita.

_"You know, you're actually a kind man, Ulrich Stern.  
You can be brash, difficult, and sometimes maybe even rude. But, you are still the kind and brave hero that anyone could count on."_

Ulrich actually wondered for a bit that maybe he could take William and bring him along to Aelita's home.

No...it was mostly still in ruins. Not to mention dozens of treaties were still being written and signed between the kingdoms and tribes, so if he took William—the king's "gift" from Aelita—it would definitely raise some unneeded tension.

He needed a plan...fast.

* * *

When Ulrich got back to his room he had to shoo off two guards that were sniffing around his door.

"Animals..." Ulrich huffed out as he watched the young alphas scoff and leave. He sighed watching them and shook his head before he unlocked his room.

When he entered the room he froze seeing an empty bed but immediately he was able to relax when he spotted the omega peeking right at him from behind the bed.

"Were...were you hiding from them?" Ulrich gestured out to the hall with his thumb.

"No."

William speaking made the other man pause once again, he saw that William somehow managed to loosen his gag enough to leave it hanging from his neck.

Without the mask his voice sounded...less threatening. It shockingly sounded rather normal. He actually seemed rather normal. Ulrich didn't know why but he was honestly expecting the dark solider to have scales or horns of some sort. Fangs even. However that was not the case, William just looked like any other civilian. He realizes he was staring too long and turns to shut the door and lock it.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you. They weren't suppose to be there really." Ulrich tried to explain which just made William snap at him still.

"I wasn't scared!"

"...Alright, then should I have them posted here outside?"

"No!"

A chuckle escaped Ulrich but he had quickly clasped a hand over his mouth to silence it before he made his way to his desk.

"I wasn't going to anyways, don't worry." The alpha said as he cleared his throat and took a seat.

The moment Ulrich started to come around to his direction, William hastily scampered to crawl over back onto the bed and then once again he started to scoot far away from him.

"What are you going to do to me?" The omega asked after a quiet minute, and the other didn't look up to answer.

"Not gonna do anything you think."

"Bullshit."

The response made Ulrich frown.

"I'm serious. If I wanted to do something I would've done so already."

"You're toying with me."

"I'm not!"

Ulrich was getting frustrated at a faster rate than usual, especially since the alpha in him was basically feeling challenged by an omega of all things.

He quickly shoved the feeling down though.

_"Focus on your work below, Stern."_

"You alphas are all the same...All you do is hurt people." William spat out to the other man.

Before William was able to say another insult, Ulrich finally scoffed and rose up to take a few steps toward William.

"I'm sorry? I'm the bad guy? You are a war criminal, are you serious?! What about you and XANA pillaging and slaughtering countless people?! And what about XANA? Weren't they an alpha too? Weren't they just another alpha trying to take control of everything?" It took everything in the alpha to keep his voice from raising however William barked back and took on a more threatening manner.

"They were different! XANA was better than you, better than your king, than Aelita, than any alpha! They saw the errors of how we were all living, and when they wanted to fix it they were met with exile from their own kingdom. And all thanks to that pink haired monster!"

Ulrich remembered hearing this from legends and from Aelita herself. XANA hated the way alphas, omegas and betas lived. So they sought to purge all the lands and rebuild them from the ground up. And they wanted to have control over it, making sure it stayed "fixed", claiming it to be utopia for all.

"You actually believe in that? XANA wanted to end everything...there was no saving anyone in their agenda." Ulrich told the omega, disturbed at how twisted this logic of theirs was.

"They saved me."

"An alpha like them?"

"I told you they're different!"

William could only twist the fabric of his robe as he remembered his fallen leader.

"I grew up an orphan after the first raid in Kadic...no one wanted to take me in. There just was never enough food or room for even a small child anywhere. I was on my own for such a long time wandering around ruins and forests until then I finally presented...and then suddenly almost everyone wanted to take me into their pack."

William didn't want to look up anymore at Ulrich as he continued to speak. He couldn't figure why he couldn't shut up about his life story but couldn't stop himself either.

He tells Ulrich of how alphas left and right were always trying to court him, all under the guise of protection. He spoke of how people began opening their doors to him just as soon they took his scent, explaining that he had to learn to fight because of the people not the monsters. It all lead to how on one particular day William got himself ambushed by several alphas, he had declined their offer prior about 'joining their pack'. He was outnumbered and clearly outmatched—he was still new to his magic at that point. Thinking the worst was going to happen, he was going to end himself right then and there but he had stopped just as soon as he heard them all screaming in terror. When he had looked over, he saw only monsters slaughtering and devouring the group of alphas.

"I thought I was done for too" William told Ulrich, finally looking back up at him. "But they didn't harm me. They only circled me as the rest of them killed the others."

"They were protecting you?" Ulrich said with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that hard to believe?"

Ulrich scowled, "As a matter of fact, yes. XANA is not some savior, or some special holy alpha who protected poor omegas. They killed everyone no matter their type or even their age!"

"I didn't say they were any of that but they weren't some cold mindless killer either!"

The other opened his mouth to retort some more but remained speechless. Aelita did say the same thing herself actually...

XANA was a complicated enigma of humanity and intelligence. But they were still dangerous nonetheless.

"XANA..." William continued to speak but his voice could not stop shaking, "They saved me by showing me my true potential, beyond being someone's omega, having to pump out babies till I die...! The world of alphas, omegas, and betas is nothing more than a fight for power, that's what they always said. Alphas who abuse with their fists, omegas that would manipulate people, and even betas who rise by sacrificing others! All of it is corrupted and they saw that! There's just no way to fix the people, so they no had no choice but try to wipe it all clean and start fresh."

The other could only stare, Ulrich just couldn't believe how much William believed in this reasoning of XANA's. Though he also couldn't blame such a reaction from anyone really, especially after centuries of this unbalance between the people.

He didn't know how to respond to the omega other than to just say, "Killing is wrong."

All William did was just huff before trying to cross his arms, only to remember he was still cuffed, he then settled with leaving his hands on his lap before muttering one last time.

"Not in this world..."

The two just resumed their silence after for the rest of the day.

* * *

For the next few weeks Ulrich and William had a sort of strange routine going on.

Mornings were met with grumpy swatting from William as Ulrich had to physically drag him to the bath almost every time—it took hours for him to convince William that nothing was gonna happen the first time he took him there.

Breakfast involved small crumbs getting tossed at the alpha, according to William they're all accidents. Afterwards Ulrich would then leave William to himself in the locked room with nothing but shelves half filled with dusty books and scrolls.

During the night time Ulrich returned and two would eat dinner before heading to bed, which eventually Ulrich was also allowed to sleep in.

But at the far corner. The very edge of it. And no blanket.

Ulrich didn't complain, though he really wanted to.

If things weren't strange enough, he found himself actually growing accustomed to it all. He still waited to see his father too, and at that point he could safely assume the old man was deliberately avoiding him now.

Ulrich also took to sending handfuls of letters to his friends explaining the situation he was in. No reply ever came however, and that just made him begin to worry if the king had ordered to have his mail intercepted.

The isolation was actually making him enjoy William's company. Ulrich was convinced that it was a sign that he was going mad.

William too had let the loneliness get to him. He would occasionally actually sit down calmly to have quite long conversations with Ulrich.

One particular night Ulrich found himself staring at the omega, who was simply laying on the bed reading a book.

"So...you hate alphas, right?" Ulrich started, out of no where.

William poked his head up from the book and sighed, a smile of amusement creeping on his face, he was beginning to enjoy these debates of theirs.

"I wouldn't say hate. I just became tired of what they become when they have power..."

"And XANA wasn't like that?"

"Again with this topic..." William's previous smile had dropped to a frown as he went back to reading his book.

"What? Its a genuine question." Ulrich chuckled out, he was beginning to find the other man less annoying and more amusing lately. "I'm actually curious. Everyone said they were power hungry even Aelita and her father. They said that XANA almost believed that they were a god."

A small laugh left William as he shook his head to the words.

"Oh what? Am I not correct?" Ulrich scoffed out.

"You most certainly are not!" The other replied with a little hum.

Ulrich had his own smile of amusement now as he sat up from his corner of the bed, arms crossed as if he accepted a challenge.

"What was it then?"

"I admit, they could do horrible things. So could I. Well we _did_ do horrible things. But XANA did not see themselves as a god. They were the solution. They wanted to purge and fix their home only at first but they then decided to share their vision with the rest of the world. Sure the sacrifices along the way were going to be large in number but for a world like that, for XANA, I'd do anything."

For the first time Ulrich had noticed the tint of red that would brush over the omega's cheeks whenever he reminisced about the dark lord.

"Um—"

"When that day was suppose to come, we were suppose to..." William brought his cuffed hands up to his neck and stroked the smooth unmarked skin behind.

The alpha's eyes then widen at the realization of what William had insinuated.

"You were going to mate? With them? With XANA? But—"

He immediately stopped his line of questioning due to the sad but defensive glare from William.

"They saved me, showed me my true potential! This world's potential! I wanted to be by their side when it happened!" William's voice began to crack just slightly.

"When they told me they wanted me to be their omega, I was shocked at first but for once the idea of being someone's mate didn't make me want to hurl. I was so happy for the first time ever...!"

Ulrich only stared at William, he was hesitate to comfort him however he still reached out a hand only to stop again when he hears a threatening tone coming from him.

"And then you all killed them, along with that perfect world." William stayed so quiet now, he just stared at the book before closing it to set it aside. He begun to move again but crawled under the blanket to bury himself as if heading to bed.

Ulrich didn't know what to say after hearing all of that. It was strange seeing someone responsible of so many deaths acting so fragile.

With nothing left to say he too turned in for the night, uncertain why the story had upset him more than he thought.

" _Another alpha._ " Ulrich's mind tells him, and he shuts it up fast.

* * *

Both men were suddenly awoken a few hours later into the early morning by a loud banging on their door. William instinctively scrambling to Ulrich who, without thinking, put an arm around him.

Immediately a second after, William recognized the stench of several alpha guards and had jumped right off the bed to scurry behind it.

Before Ulrich could calm William down, or even answer the banging for that matter, the doors swung open and there at the doorway was a handful of guards and the king following behind.

"Finally gracing me with your presence? I'm honored." Ulrich said with annoyance.

The king only answered him with a sneer before he told the guards to grab both of the men inside.

Ulrich's expression morphed to horror as he heard the orders and quickly he put himself between the guards and William.

"Really now Ulrich? You're really this stupid? Defending a war criminal like that omega? What kind of alpha are you if you can't even put an omega in their place?" Ulrich's father had a lot rage in their surprisingly calm tone, but Ulrich did not stand down.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" He spat back as he glanced behind to check on the now frantic William. "You're the one messed up here!"

There was no doubt that William was scared. He was currently magic-less, bound, and outnumbered by alphas.

"I am doing this for you, Ulrich! I am giving you a last chance to be the king our people need you to be." The king looked only at Ulrich when he spoke but the other had his attention on William.

"They need me to be cruel and selfish, is that so?"

"Powerful, Ulrich. They need you to be powerful. To be able to lead them to great things. Don't you want more for our kingdom?"

In that moment Ulrich got knocked over suddenly by a violent force, two guards had shoved past him, and from the floor he then saw that the guards had the now flailing William in their arms.

Alphas grabbing William, an omega.

_His omega._

Ulrich saw red after that. He then found himself over one the guards, raining his fist down at them. When the other guard tried to pull him off, they were instantly met with a roar followed by an elbow to the face which crushed their nose.

"You don't ever touch him!" Ulrich shouted before he lunged forward at the next approaching alpha.

The whole room was shocked at the instant change in behavior, just the king stood amused at the sight. He continued to order more guards in to fight with Ulrich, each getting nervous at the sight of the prince. William stayed in his corner, petrified, as he watched as alphas fight bloody before him.

The fight went on forever as more and more guards kept on getting summoned into the fray. At last Ulrich stopped, just to breathe, only for him to growl again a second after when he saw more guards still coming.

He wasn't going to win...

"What the hell do you want?!" Ulrich then shouted out, his voice booming and stunning everyone in their place.

Silence fell for a minute before the king broke it with a tired sigh. "Like I said, for you to be the king our people need. They're all expecting you, as an alpha, to give proper punishment to the omega who destroyed all of our livelihoods."

Another minute of silence.

"But I suppose if you can't do it then I can no longer force you to. Instead William will be placed in the dungeons to receive his punishment. A life sentence for the war criminal."

_No._ Ulrich had thought to himself.

William looked right up at him, scared and confused.

He had no idea what was waiting there for him.

Ulrich stared back at William, he was now absolutely paranoid for him. That bastard father of his knew exactly what kind of hell he was sending William to as well.

With all those emotions stirring inside Ulrich at that moment, he was beginning to feel that small sliver of instinct hounding at the alpha in him. Suppressed instincts telling him to get mad, to get violent, to do anything to claim what was his. Soon even his thoughts were warping into the demands.

The king would take **his** omega away from him? And then give him up to a bunch of disgusting, **lower** alphas?

**His** omega? From him, **Ulrich**? _The crown prince_?

Ulrich's head had begun to feel like it was splitting in half as both his sanity and his instincts yelled at him on what to do.

He couldn't think of a way out of this.

There was just no other option for William.

Not for an omega in this world.

Ulrich let out a devastating and frustrated yell before he lunged to grab William, he reached out his arm to grab the man and then tossed him onto the bed.

William just let out a shout as he landed, the sudden action and momentum caught him off guard. Before he could move or speak, Ulrich was instantly above him, pinning him down and already tearing the robes off of his pale form.

As soon as William felt himself bare naked, he immediately panicked. He thrashed around in terror and tried to kick at the man above him but it was all to no avail. Without any struggle Ulrich easily kicked William's legs apart and got right in between them.

William quickly pounded his fists at Ulrich's chest as he begun to shout at him to stop. Suddenly the room started to fill up with the stench of arousal, all coming from the guards in every direction. All the strength drained from William's body fast because of it.

The omega then hissed out in pain as he felt his lower belly twist up and cramp as a result of his body pumping out slick in rather heavy flows. His own body was against him, it was forcefully making him to go into heat and it affected even his mind along with his body.

A sweet smoky smell invaded Ulrich's nostrils and it was easily addicting. It reaches the guards' noses as well. All of them wanted to touch William, wanted to be able breathe in his scent up close but Ulrich's presence alone had kept them all in place. Not one dared to challenge Ulrich now after what they had seen.

The more Ulrich breathed in William's scent, the more he lost himself. He felt his desire and erection growing to the sight of William struggling beneath him. He no longer heard the voice of reason. He now only heard his instincts chanting at him to breed the omega, to mate with him, to mark him, to claim him.

Ulrich needed to do this to show his father, everyone, XANA, William...

This omega belonged to **HIM**.

No longer did Ulrich want to wait, with one hand he freed his now hard cock from his pants and began to rub it up against William's bare groin. William screamed hard at Ulrich to stop, he even begged for anyone else in the room to help him. His pleas unfortunately reached no one.

Ulrich no longer thought clearly now, and it would a long time before any guilt could reach him now.

His cock continued to slide up against William's slit for a moment longer. The tip smeared the omega's slick around as it traced up and down his cunt, allowing himself to slide into the now slicked up slit. Without saying a word, Ulrich positioned his length against the entrance of William's cunt. The poor omega was able to do nothing but tremble as he felt the hot tip push into him. It felt like a burning stretch tearing his skin. It burned and it hurt like hell, but god it felt good. William hated that it felt good. He barely had a moment to adjust when Ulrich had begun to push in further, deep and slow, filling up poor William until he hit base.

All William could do was let out a pained gasp and sob dryly at the feeling of it. Images of his and XANA's past flashed before him one last time before they melted away to images of Ulrich.

When said alpha began to move, it made William whimper and cry with painful discomfort. This was the worst kind of humiliation for the omega. He smelled the arousal and jealously coming off the guards as well, it was all suffocating. The only contrasting smell was the king who reeked of nothing but pride.

Ulrich on the other hand only listened to the chanting in his head that encouraged him to keep indulging himself. And it was very, very rewarding paying attention to it. He felt every inch of the boy's slick warmth tightening and quivering around his cock.

But god did he also hated how good it felt to him, hated how much the soft cries fueled him to keep moving harder and faster. It felt like a relief even to show off his "power". To show the other alphas who was the strongest and worthy enough to deserve this omega.

William groaned out at feeling the glans of Ulrich's cock scraping against his most sensitive spots with every thrust. His own body kept on betraying him too, every single thing Ulrich was doing to him forced unwanted pleasure into him. The man was practically slamming into William, spearing his cervix, and it should all hurt but it was turning him into a panting mess underneath the alpha instead. He craved more and could not stop himself from egging Ulrich on by "fighting back" just to appease to that alpha desperation of wanting to claim an omega. William, deep down, knew what was happening to himself too, the omega in him was submitting to the alpha. All of his sanity was fading away, his body soon worked on it's own and clung onto Ulrich as he fucked him hard.

All of the pain slowly converted into more unwanted pleasure being forced into William. He could feel every detail of Ulrich's length twitching and thrusting inside him. Wet sloppy sounds resonated around the room, along with the smell of sex and the overwhelming stench of aroused alphas. William's slick would not stop either, it oozed and dripped from his cunt even with Ulrich's cock in him, it even soaked the sheets below in the process.

William tried to keep his sanity, he tried to find something for his mind to hold on to. He tried to think of XANA for a second at least but every time he tried his concentration snapped right back to the brunet on him.

And Ulrich still would try to make it all better. His hand wrapped around William's semi-limp cock, trying to pump the small length to at least make the situation less dreadful for him.

"You have to breed him, Ulrich." The king interrupted from the doorway, "Knot him and breed him."

The words scared William, he didn't want that. He didn't want to be bred. He didn't want the man's knot or cum in him.

Ulrich complied without complaint, letting go of William's cock to grab onto his hips to start thrusting in and out of him faster. The alpha focused on his own pleasure now. William then felt Ulrich pull out almost all the way before slamming back deep into him. It made him yelp out, and again Ulrich did it. And then again. And again. William then realized the knot of Ulrich's dick forming and ramming against him, and then with no sort of grace whatsoever the knot shoved right into his cunt. William let out a loud scream but soon after he started to moan as soon as he felt hot thick fluid shoot inside him.

Finally over, William let himself gasp for air. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath, or when he started to even. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on something else but again the king spoke, "Claim him now, Ulrich."

That petrified William, his eyes flew open as he stared at the king, then at Ulrich.

"U-ulrich. no..."

"No! Stop!" William screamed again as Ulrich mindlessly followed, he then turned him over onto his side, all while still sheathed in him too. The iron collar was removed from his neck and instantly William tried to escape but in his weak and panicked state, his smoke magic barely manifested before bursting and then dissipating completely.

William tried again to get up or at least protest further, but it was too late now. Ulrich had just sunk his teeth into his neck.

At that moment William had felt his entire body and mind rewrite itself. Nearly all traces of XANA were wiped clean, allowing for Ulrich to fully take over.

Immediately all the pain in his body flipped like a switch and became nothing but pleasure overfilling William. His nerves feel like they're frying up and his body just spasms for a moment, smoke seeping through him as he too cums. Then William dropped like a rag doll, defeated under Ulrich.

At last, the guilt and horror caught up with Ulrich as he pulled away from William's neck, staring down at what he had just done. There was a bloodied bite mark on that once bare neck. He actually wanted to believe it wasn't his doing but the copper taste of William's blood stayed on his tongue.

Slowly Ulrich gazed up at the king—his father—and on the older man's face was that cruel proud smile of his.

"Well done. You've not only finally bred your first omega but you even claimed the dark elf lieutenant as your own!"

The young prince looked back down at William again, seeing all the things he had done to him. He grimaced with absolute disgust too, seeing himself still inside the sobbing omega.

"Your people will be happy to know that not only will you take the throne as a proper alpha, and king, but you also gave justice to the criminal responsible for the destruction of our kingdom. For the deaths of our princes. And soon you will have your own heirs to honor them with."

There it was. Everything the man had wanted and more.

Both Ulrich and William trapped together in this hellish kingdom. Both forced into these unwanted roles. Forced to squeeze out child after child for a society of horrible people.

All William did was sob listening to what was now his new life. A life he dreamt of having with XANA.

Ulrich wanted to comfort him but didn't know how to, he felt as if he didn't even deserve to touch him.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to see things our way. Both of you."

The king said lastly as he then turned to leave, signaling at the guards to follow after him.

As the room emptied Ulrich felt rage and sorrow bubble in him.

He was just another savage alpha now. Like his brothers and like his father.

Unable to move or leave from his position, Ulrich simply curled forward to lean over William to try to at least hold him. His hands were shaking though. His entire form was shaking.

Soon even he felt his tears burning his eyes, and all he could do after was just cry there with William beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad End for them both. 
> 
> There was a mini epilogue involving Aelita visiting Ulrich, wondering why he suddenly disappeared, only to discover Ulrich with his dead-spirited mate, and their litter of gremlins. But it just felt unnecessary to have an epilogue for something that is just self indulgent drama porn, so I deleted it. Any who I just wanted an ABO fic where both the alpha and the omega don't have romantic feelings for each other and don't want to become mates but are forced to anyways because of the society's rules.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
